


Sam Likes it Wet

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day 8 prompt: Face sitting/deep throating. Sometimes, when it doesn't hurt too much, Sam likes to think about Jess.





	Sam Likes it Wet

Jess is the first girl that Sam has ever been with that didn't make him feel like a giant. She was tall, almost six feet, but loved to wear heels when they went out on dates so they were nearly the same height. She was smart and funny and grounding for him; a taste of normality in a like that had been devoid of it.

She was also a freak in bed.

Sam was no blushing virgin when they met, how could he be with a brother like Dean and his Dad wasn’t exactly chaste either, but when they finally started having sex he felt extremely vanilla. She taught him about bondage and ass play, oh the joys of the prostate, along with her extensive knowledge of the Kama Sutra and how many ways they could twine their bodies together. They even attempted Tantric sex a few times, edging and spending hours and hours naked and writing without release, and it was some of the most mind-blowing times of his life.

At heart, however, Sam still liked the simplest stuff best. Sometimes, when Jess was in a mood, she’d wait for him, naked and wet between her legs, to get home from class. She’d strip him down by the door to their apartment and go to her knees, opening her mouth wide in the smile that he loved so very much, and work to take his cock all the way in.

Sam wasn’t immodest; he knew he has a sizable cock. It took a lot of very enjoyable practice but eventually Jess was able to relax her throat and slide him all the way in until her cute nose would be buried in the curly hair at the base of his cock. She always said that she loved the way he filled her up like that. The way that it would cut off her air and all she could smell and taste and feel was him and his big cock.

When she was feeling really horny, she would let him fuck her throat, tiny little thrusts moving the head in and out of it, until she was red in the face and tears were streaming from her eyes. Then came his favorite part. She would pull off him and wipe her face, dragging him into their bedroom. She would shove him down without a single word and sit right on his face, smothering him in her sweet pussy.

He loved it.

He’d always start slow so that he could savor her. Lick along her slick, bare outer lips as she rocked her hips back and forth. Jess could only come when he focused on her clit; nothing else worked even though everything else ramped her up. Finally, after she was whimpering, whining and there was so much sweet slick on his face that it dripped down onto his neck, he would open her up and suck her clit between his lips. He flicked it with the tip of his tongue and hummed around it, the tiny vibrations would make her shiver and shake above him.

Before he could get her to come, though, she would lean forward and take his cock back into her mouth. That was why he loved her height so much. She could suck him and still keep his face buried in her pussy. She never needed any extra lube; she always got so wet for him. He’d keep her clit in his mouth as he slipped two fingers into her warm, wet pussy. She loved that his fingers were just the right length to rub over her g-spot.

Times like that they could always come together. They knew each other’s bodies so well that they could time it until she was shaking and pulsing around his fingers, even more juice coming down to coat his face, while he pulsed into her mouth.


End file.
